Time
by Tovaras
Summary: Our heroes memorizes back their time at Hogwarts. Very fluffy and just a little bit slash I'm sorry! This was the first Harry potter story I wrote! I'm afraid they only share a little kiss. Please don't sue...


Time  
  
Author: Dragongirl85  
  
E-mail: Golddragon85@hotmail.com  
  
Parings: Oliver/Percy  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related paraphernalia belong to J. K. Rowlings, the best writer in the world (go on girl!). I'm making no money for writing this.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (It's just a little kiss. They don't turn gay or anything.)  
  
Notes: Our heroes memorizes back their time at Hogwarts. Very fluffy and a non-slash story.  
  
Warning: I've tried to write Oliver's talking with Glaswegian slang. You might not understand what he's saying. Please tell if you don't understand.  
  
***  
  
Oliver sighed and looked up towards the castle. This was his very last day here. His very last day at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. His last day with his friends. Only a couple of hours from now he would have to go outside and face the real world. Not that it would be bad. Not for him at least. He would walk out from Hogwarts with almost perfect N.E.W.T.S. He had a job. He had just signed a contract with Puddlemere United as a reserve keeper. It wouldn't be the same, though. Here he was a hero. At least among the girls. Quidditch captain and keeper. Couldn't get anymore popular than that.  
  
Oliver sighed again and walked slowly towards the castle. All the seventh grade students had the day of, so they would have time to collect their stuff and have a last look around. After all, this was their last day here.  
  
Oliver slipped his hands down the pockets of his robes. Percy had been gone all day. 'Properly locked himself up at the library,' Oliver thought and sniggered to himself. It was a cruel thought about his room-mate, but it was true. Percy would prefer to say good-bye to the books at the library than to his fellow students and friends.  
  
Oliver lifted his right hand to greet a student from Rawenclaw. He didn't know him, he had seen him a couple of times, but never really talked to him. Just a 'Hello' when they passed each other in the halls. He was a seventh grader too, but Oliver still didn't know him. He hadn't bothered to get to know so many people outside his house, except the people he got to know during classes and quidditch-matches.  
  
Oliver passes a door at the sixth floor. Someone was having classes in there. Oliver lied his ear towards the door and tried to listen. He couldn't hear who it was or what the person was saying so he gave up and when on towards the Gryffindor tower. He sighed for a third time. He was going to miss Hogwarts and the classes. He wasn't a top-grader like Percy, but he did fine. He had almost perfect N.E.W.T.S.  
  
Oliver run up the last steps and faced the fat lady in the pink dress. "Good day, Oliver. Are you here to collect your stuff?"  
  
"Aye." Oliver nodded. "Cannae put it aside anymore. Might as well do it now and get finished with it."  
  
"I'm sure going to miss your face, Oliver. It's so warmth and friendly, that charming smile of yours." The fat lady giggled a bit and Oliver was sure that she was blushing.  
  
"Aye, and I you." Oliver smiled. "Carpe Diem."  
  
"In you go, dear," the fat lady smiled and opened the Gryffindor tower for him. Oliver climbed in and went straight to his dormitory.  
  
Oliver slowly walked up the stairs, expecting to be alone in the dormitory. Percy had finished packing ages ago. But when he opened the door he saw Percy. The red-head stood in the middle off the room, arms wrapped around himself.  
  
"Perce?"  
  
The red-head turned slowly, a little smile appeared when he saw who it was. "Oh. Hi Oliver."  
  
Oliver walked over towards him and smiled to him. Percy looked towards the beds, the dormitory bathroom and to the desk next to his old bed.  
  
"I can't believe that it has been seven years since we walked into this room together for the first time, Oliver. Where did the time go?"  
  
Oliver nodded and lied a hand over Percy's shoulder. "Aye. Time fly's when you have fun."  
  
The two boys just stood there for a while, allowing their thoughts fly towards the old years, allowing themselves to remember old memories.  
  
***  
  
"Hi! I'm Oliver Wood!" Oliver reached out his hand merrily to the red head in front of him, waiting for him to greet him back. The redhead grabbed his hand carefully and shook it firmly. "Percy Weasley."  
  
"Hi, Percy. Sorry that I'm late, but I hurt my foot when I got of the train. Some choob pushed me of the stairs. I'm was actually going to be yin of the last wans, but McGonagall named me up first so I could go to the Hospital wing as quick as possible." Oliver smiled merrily and looked around in the room. "Soooo. Where are the others?"  
  
"What others? It's just you and me. Sorry." Percy looked down, a sad look struck his face.  
  
Oliver patted his shoulders. "Don't worry, Perce. I'm sure we'll have a gemme time together. You look like a pure gemme to me!" Percy looked at him. "Pure gemme?" Oliver smiled. "Glaswegian slang. I'm from Glasgow. Pure gemme means a pretty cool guy." Percy snorted. "Cool guy? Me? I'm afraid you'll be disappointed."  
  
Oliver removed his hand. "How? You look okay." Percy snorted again. "I'm like the family nerd. Their always calling me things like 'perfect' Percy."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My older and younger brothers. My little sister, Ginny, is the only one who is nice with me. And mom and dad of course."  
  
"How many brothers do you have?"  
  
"Five. And my little sister."  
  
Oliver counted on his fingers and looked impressed over Percy's big family. "Seven of you. That's a whole quidditch-team!"  
  
Percy smiled. The first smile that evening. "I guess that is one way to look at it."  
  
Oliver smiled back. "You're a real hoachie. I don't have any brothers and sisters. My da and maw doesn't have time to get anymore children. They work to much."  
  
Percy smiled. "Well, I'd recon you will survive."  
  
Oliver laughed before he looked around. "Have you chosen your bed, yet?"  
  
"No. I thought I'd wait for you."  
  
"Do you mind if I get the bed next to the window? I can't sleep without the fresh air."  
  
"That's a deal, Oliver. I prefer the bed next to the door." The two boys smiled to each other, before the went to their beds with their stuff. Oliver pulled up his pajama from his trunk and turned to his room-mate who was about to pull of his glasses. "I have to warn you, Percy. I tend to snore sometimes, and I talk pure Glaswegian so you might not understand me. Just say so if you don't understand. I'll try to talk 'normal', but when I get excited. Let's just say that you can't stop me from talking pure Glaswegian then."  
  
Percy smiled. "Okay. Tanks for the warning."  
  
The two boys smiled again before they went to bed, their first night at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
***  
  
"Oliver? Are you asleep?" Percy lifted himself up so he rested his weight on one arm and looked towards the other bed. The brunette groaned before he pulled himself up.  
  
"I was, until you woke me up."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. But I couldn't sleep so I hoped that you wasn't able to sleep eater and then we could talk."  
  
Oliver looked at the red-head and yawned. "Is it something important, Percy? Or can it wait until morning?"  
  
Percy blushed. "It's nothing important. I just wanted to talk, that's all."  
  
Oliver yawned again, but raised himself fully up and reached out so he could pull away the curtains in front off his bed. "Alright. You've woken me up now, so we can talk."  
  
Percy turned away. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I didn't mean."  
  
"Hey, it's okay. Sleep is for wimps. So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"The future, maybe. What we want to be when we grow up, I mean."  
  
Oliver smiled. "Easy. I'll be a famous quidditch-player, playing for Scotland, or perhaps some professional team in Great Britain. What about you?"  
  
"I'll be at the ministry of magic. I want to be the next minister there."  
  
"Gee, Percy, that's boring. Don't you want to be something else than that?"  
  
"The ministry is really interesting, Oliver. Think of all the people you'll meet there, the influence you will have on other people."  
  
"You can meet people trough quidditch too. When you travel out of town and stuff like that."  
  
"But quidditch is not a career. You can't make a living out of it. It's just a game."  
  
Oliver frowned towards the other boy, looking at him like he was from another planet. "Sure you can make a living out of quidditch, but only if you're good enough. Gee, Perce, sometimes I just don't understand you."  
  
"Never mind. I just don't think that quidditch is any fun, okay? It's not for me."  
  
Oliver laid back and looked out the open window, the fresh October wind brushed over his face.  
  
"They're beautiful, ya know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The stars."  
  
Percy climbed out of bed and walked towards the window, looking out. Oliver climbed out of his bed too and joined the red-head.  
  
"I just love to look at the stars at night. It makes me feel safe and calm. I love the night."  
  
"Mmmm." Percy nodded. "Do you know any star signs?"  
  
"I know where 'Draco' is. And Orion and Bid Dipper. And the Leo."  
  
"Do you know where the Virgo is," Percy asked. Oliver nodded with a grin and pointed at himself. "Here." Percy laughed. "No, seriously. Oliver nodded and pointed out of the window. "There. Next to the group of stars over there." Percy looked. "I don't see it. How can you, the stars look alike."  
  
"My uncle is an astrologer, he knows everything about stars and where they are. He's thought me loads of stuff about planets and the universe."  
  
Percy nodded and the two boys watched the stars silently for a while.  
  
"If I'm not making it as a quidditch-player, then I want to be an astrologer, like my uncle. Or perhaps some work that involves animals."  
  
"You like animals?"  
  
"Who doesn't? I got two cat's a home and a bat."  
  
Percy raised an eyebrow. "Why a bat?"  
  
"Their fun. They can carry little messages at short distances."  
  
"I see. All I have is Scabbers, my rat."  
  
Oliver smiled. "Rats are cool."  
  
"Not Scabbers. Believe me. All he wants to do all day is to sleep."  
  
Oliver yawned. "When we're into the subject sleep, I'm tired."  
  
"Thought you said that sleep is for wimps."  
  
Oliver grinned before he climbed into his bed. "I am a wimp."  
  
"Then what are you doing in Gryffindor?" Percy asked with a sly smile.  
  
"The same reason that you are here, Perce. You belong in Rawenclaw. That's where the smart-asses belong."  
  
Percy smiled and climbed into his bed.  
  
"God night, Oliver."  
  
"G' night, Perce."  
  
***  
  
Not for the first time during their four years at Hogwarts, had a fight broken out between the two room-mates. Oliver turned to Percy, trying to remain calm. "Listen, Percy. Calm down. It's not the end of the world if you can't find your papers. Geezabrek."  
  
Percy frowned towards him. "Will you stop with that slang of yours and no, I will not calm down! Those notes was important and I need them now, and I want you to find them."  
  
"Me?! I didn't lose your stupid notes."  
  
"It has to be you, cause I have control over my stuff. You must have messed them away, because you are a slob!"  
  
"Hawd on! I haven't touched your stupid notes. Why can't you admit that you messed them away! Why are you always blaming me?!"  
  
Percy went over to the bigger boy and pointed his finger hard in his chest. "Because you are a slob, you half brained monkey!"  
  
Oliver pushed the other boy away. "Don't you point that finger at me, you eejit!" He pulled his hand trough his hair, before he looked over at the redhead, who stood there with his arm in cross. "You know, Percy. You can be such a nyaff sometimes!  
  
Percy frowned. "Nyaff?" Oliver went over to Percy, and placed himself so close that their faces where just inches away from each other. "That means 'You-are-such-a-pain-in-the-durtbox.' And just in chase you don't know what a durtbox is, that means arse!"  
  
Percy roared and threw himself over the bigger boy, wrestling him down onto the floor. Oliver groaned when he got Percy's knee in the groin, but managed to pull Percy down so he was on top. He clamped Percy's hands to the floor and tried to catch his breath. Percy, on the other hand tried to get free, but Oliver had him clamped to the floor. He was much bigger then the red-head and Percy didn't have a chance to get free. But he tried. Another foot came close to Oliver's groin and Oliver pinned one of Percy's hand's under his knee and raised a fist.  
  
"Listen, Percy. Don't give me a reason to hit you, okay?"  
  
A sudden knock on the door caught the boys attention and they looked towards the door. A girl peeked in and Oliver recognized her a Janice, a girl in their year. She blushed by the sign off the to boys. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to say that I borrowed your notes, Percy. I couldn't find you, but I really needed them, so sorry that I didn't ask you first. Ypu'll get them back in 10 minutes."  
  
The head disappeared and Percy blushed. Oliver relished him and sat down at the floor. Percy got up next to him.  
  
"Told you it wasn't me."  
  
"My God. I'm so sorry, Oliver. I should have."  
  
Oliver smiled. "Hey. It's okay. Everybody makes a mistake sometimes. Just don't accuse me so quick, next time. And please don't hit me in the groin next time? I would like to have some kids when I grow up."  
  
Percy smiled. "Okay." Percy patted Oliver's shoulder. "God, I'm so affronted, right now." Both boys busted into laughter by the slang only Oliver was suppose to knew. At least as the only Scottish boy in their year.  
  
***  
  
Oliver laid in his bed, trying to read over his potion homework, but he couldn't get a grip around his thoughts. His mind floated towards the quidditch-pitch and he sighed. He should be training the new seeker, Harry Potter. Not that he needed much training, the boy was a natural on the broom-stick and he quickly got a grip around the rules for the game, but still. Harry's first game had gone very well, but it was still room for improvements.  
  
Oliver shook his head. "Get a grip, Wood," he told himself strictly. "You need a good potion grade and you know it. You cannae lose anymore points from Snape." He sighed and grabbed his quill and chewed on the tip, when a very red Percy entered the room.  
  
"Perce?"  
  
Percy swallowed and became, if possible, even more red.  
  
"Gee, Perce, if you become anymore red now you'll loose blood from the rest of your body. Relax, or else you'll faint." Percy just swallowed.  
  
Oliver laughed and sat up, patting on the empty space next to him. Percy walked stiffly over to Oliver's bed and sat down, as far away from Oliver as he could. Oliver smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't bite. I thought you knew that after sharing dorms with me for five years."  
  
Percy smiled, but his face remain red. "Now, what can I do for you, Perce?"  
  
"Oliver, have you ever been. eh. close to a. urm. another person?"  
  
Oliver sniggered. "You mean with a girl? Well, it depends on what you mean close."  
  
Percy couched. "You know. Intimate. Skin on. uh. skin."  
  
"Hell yeah. Lot's of times."  
  
Percy raised his eyebrows. "You have?"  
  
Oliver smiled. "I wish, though. No, Percy. I haven't. The closes I've ever been to with another person has to be hugs and small kisses. And kisses from my maw, of course."  
  
"So you haven't."  
  
Oliver moved closer to Percy. "No, Percy. I haven't. I'm still a virgin, which is no crime for boys at our age. I've kissed and dated girls, yes, but that's pretty much it. Why do you ask?"  
  
Percy couched again. "I just. I've never. And I thought. Oliver, can you show me how to kiss?"  
  
Oliver raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
Percy blushed some more and looked down. "I've just never kissed anybody and I've just asked this girl on a date and. I just don't want to shrew it up."  
  
Oliver smiled. "Sure I can, but I have to warn you. I'm no expert myself. Maybe you will teach me instead." Percy snorted as the result of trying to hide his laugher and Oliver laughed by the sound Percy made.  
  
"Don't worry, Perce. It's not the most complicated thing in the world. Just copy my movement, key?" Percy nodded and Oliver laid his hand at the back of Percy's head. He moved his head so their faces were just inches away from each other. Oliver swallowed. "You sure about this now, Percy?" Percy nodded. Oliver tried to smile. "Okay, here we go," he breathed and closed the distance between them.  
  
Percy gasped by the contact with Oliver's lips, this was the closest he had ever been with another human being. Oliver's lips were soft and warm, sending cold shivers down his spine. Percy didn't quite know what to do so he let Oliver take control, and tried to cope his movement the best he could.  
  
Oliver gasped when he closed the distance between the red-head and himself. He had never thought it would feel like this way to kiss a boy, to kiss Percy like this. Percy didn't respond at the beginning, but after a little while he copied Oliver's movement. Oliver didn't quite knew what he should do now, but carefully let his tongue brush over Percy's lower lip, before he capture it and started to suck carefully on it. Percy moaned softly when Oliver carefully brushed his hand through Percy's hair.  
  
After a little while with soft kissing and exploring each others mouths, they broke free, both blushing furiously.  
  
"Well, that was. umm. easy."  
  
"Told you so. But you weren't bad. A natural, I'd say. You'll take the girl with storm." Oliver smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder. Percy smiled.  
  
"Just do me a favor, okay. Don't mention this to anybody." Percy grinned. "It will remain between this four wall's, Oliver," he said before he got up and went towards the door. Oliver looked at him.  
  
"Percy, wait! You didn't tell me who the girl is. I think I have the right to know after this."  
  
Percy turned and looked at the curious brunette. "Oh, it's a girl from Rawenclaw. Penelope Clearwater."  
  
***  
  
Percy was walking up towards the dormitory, his arms loaded with different books. He had a ton of homework to do, and he needed some peace. But when he entered the dormitory he saw Oliver. The brunette was sitting on the bed, knees dragged up to his face, arms wrapped around them and face hidden.  
  
"Oliver?" Percy asked concern. Was something wrong with his friend? Was something or someone bothering him? Oliver was strong and you really had to pick a lot on him for him to be hurt. Oliver never cared about what other people said. Well, maybe a little. Percy didn't allow himself to get disturbed from his homework often, but this was the boy he had shared room with for six years. A boy he had shared all his secrets and worries to and gotten just the same back. A boy he trusted his life to.  
  
Oliver looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks. Percy could see that he had been crying for a while, his eyes was swollen and red. "Perce. I thought you were in the library."  
  
Percy swallowed. He was looking at the bravest and gentiles boy in whole Gryffindor tower and it was hard to see that he had been crying. Oliver didn't cry. "It was to crowded, I couldn't get much peace. Ol, what's wrong?"  
  
Percy sat down next to his friend. Oliver dried away some tears. "I'm just worried."  
  
"Worried? About what?"  
  
Oliver tried to smile, but he didn't manage it to well. "It's stupid. It's nothing to cry about. Bugger, I feel like a baby!"  
  
"Ol, you can tell me. I won't laugh."  
  
Oliver swallowed. "Everybody thinks that I'm just intae quidditch. That it is the only thing that is on my mind. That I'm not interested in nothing that disnae involve a quaffle. That I'm just a big half-brained quidditch maniac."  
  
"Oh you have lots of other interests. You care for a lot of other things. People, your friends. You just tent to get a little exited over the game, that's all."  
  
Oliver snorted. "That's were you're wrong. I don't care for anything else. I'm just a stupid quidditch." Percy cut him of. "That's just bullshit, Oliver. You care for other thing and you have other interests! If people doesn't see that, then they just don't know you like I do. I know that inside of that hard shell you tend to hide behind sometime, the shell that shows the tuff Oliver Wood, Gryffindor quidditch-captain and keeper, is just a shell. You try to hide what you're feeling. You're popular and smart, but also humble and kind. You tend to hide that and people get the wrong expression off you. You try to act that you are stronger then what you are. If they just knew you like I did."  
  
Oliver smiled, a tear rolled gently down his cheek and Percy dried it away. "I guess I'm trying to hide my feelings sometimes. My friends disnae know who I am inside. Only you because you have taken your time to get to know me. Thank you."  
  
Percy smiled. "Don't thank me, Ol. You have done the same to me. You are one off the few people who really knows me."  
  
Oliver smiled. "How can we not? After all, I am the guy who taught you to kiss!"  
  
Percy snorted. "Wait a minute. You didn't taught me to kiss, I taught you!"  
  
Oliver pushed Percy teasingly. "That's a lot of pish! We taught each other."  
  
Percy smiled and hugged his friend. "Thank you, Percy. Thank you for being my friend. I wasn't wrong about you the first time I met you. You truly are a pure gemme."  
  
Percy smiled towards his friend, before he got up to collect his books.  
  
***  
  
Oliver smiled. "I guess we have had some times, huh Percy?" Percy smiled to his friend. "Yeah. We have had our moment, I'd say."  
  
Oliver looked at his trunk and saw his things neatly packed in it. Percy blushed. "I thought I'd just pack for you. I didn't know when you would be back and I didn't want you to miss the banquet."  
  
Oliver smiled. "Thanks, Percy. Just hope I can find my stuff when it's so neatly packed. I just throws my stuff in it. I have more system, then." Percy laughed.  
  
Then Oliver did something he had never done before. He pulled the red-head into a deep hug. Percy yelped in surprise by the taller boy's embrace, but soon hugged back. Oliver sniffed a bit, trying to hold the tears back. "I'm goanna miss you, Perce." Percy swallowed. "I'm going to miss you too, you big bastard."  
  
Oliver laughed and let go of the red-head. "You bugger."  
  
"Bludger-head."  
  
"Choob."  
  
The boys laughed and Oliver dried away some tears.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to face the world like men, right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Oliver reached out his hand and Percy grabbed it. "Nice to know you, Oliver."  
  
"Aye, and the same to you, Percy."  
  
Percy smiled, before he let go off Oliver's hand and went over to the door.  
  
"If we don't hurry, we're going to miss the banquette, and after all, it is for our honor."  
  
"Right." Oliver grabbed his trunk and looked at Percy. "Want me to bring yours to?"  
  
"No need to." Percy pulled out his wand and muttered; "Accio Trunk." The trunk floated over to Percy, who grabbed it, and Oliver smiled. "Show-off."  
  
Percy pushed him when Oliver passed him and the to boys laughed on their way down stair, leaving a room filled with memories. A room were the memories of two boys, as different as can be, lived fro seven years. Two boys that were studying together, two boys having a pillow-fight against each other, two boys that laughed together and two boy revealing their biggest secrets to each others. Two boys that were now grown up and would never return to the room were they first met, but were the happy memory of them would continue to live.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Well, you tell me what you thought about it. Inspired by a song by Backstreet Boys. All credits are taken with gratefulness. For you that didn't like the story don't read anything else by me. For the rest of you who actually liked my story, please either ignore or gently let me know what spelling mistakes I've made. Remember to review. Thankee! 


End file.
